Bittersweet
by M-Lynnette
Summary: Quando a Quarta Guerra Ninja acaba, Sakura está gravemente ferida. Após um ano em coma, ela precisa ver Naruto e entender seus sentimentos, de uma vez por todas. Hina x Naru x Saku e um pouco de Sasu x Saku e Naru x Hina. Songfic


**Bittersweet**

A sensação de morrer não é algo fácil. Mas, às vezes, sobreviver é ainda mais difícil.

Depois de um ano em coma, Haruno Sakura sabia bem disso. Ainda que fosse bom acordar em uma Konoha livre da guerra, era difícil não ter lembrança do fim dela. Era pior ainda saber que_ ele _voltara por vontade própria e fora bem recebido, como um herói de guerra. Era difícil se resignar com o fato que tinha perdido quase um ano de sua vida em cima de uma cama.

– E o Naruto, Ino? Você disse que ele está em missão, mas como está a vida dele? - perguntou Sakura a sua amiga, que era a primeira pessoa com que realmente pudera conversar mais tempo naquele quarto de hospital.

– Ah! - gritou a loira - Ele se casou com a Hinata faz um mês!

Sakura sentiu como se alguém a socasse no estômago. Naruto, casado? Antes, ele meio que estava se interessando na Hinata, ela achava, mas casado? Antes dela, Sakura, acordar?

– Parece que ela está grávida de dois meses, sabe - explicou Ino, ao ver o olhar dolorido da amiga - Não podiam esperar... De qualquer forma, ele também está aprendendo tudo que precisa para suceder Tsunade como Hogake.

**I heard that you're settled down - (Ouvi dizer que você se aquietou)**  
><strong>That you found a girl and you're married now - (Que você encontrou uma garota e se está casado agora)<strong>  
><strong>I heard that your dreams came true - (Ouvi dizer que seus sonhos se tornaram realidade)<strong>  
><strong>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you - (Acho que ela te deu coisas que eu não te dei)<strong>

Ela não esperava que ele fosse atingir seu sonho tão cedo. E, para falar a verdade, ela nunca tinha imaginado Naruto casado. Fazia sentido, no entanto, e era justo que a garota escolhida fosse Hinata, que o tinha amado desde sempre.

Quando, dois dias depois, Naruto chegou e foi visitá-la, ele não veio direto e sujo da missão, nem a abraçou prontamente, como era esperado. Ele ficou ali, parado em frente a cama dela. No entanto, estava sorrindo.

–Sakura- chan

**Old friend - (Velho amigo)**  
><strong>Why are you so shy - (Por que você está tão tímido)<strong>  
><strong>It ain't like you to hold back (Você não é de se conter)<strong>  
><strong>Or hide from the light (Ou se esconder da luz)<strong>

Durante os dias que se seguiram, não pode evitar, mas lembrar Naruto. Estava tão mais, calmo, mais maduro... E era dolorosamente óbvio que Sakura não era mais o centro do mundo dele. Para onde tinha ido o sentimento dele por ela? Onde?

No campo de batalha, durante a quarta guerra ninja, tinha percebido que ela sentia amor por Naruto. Não aquele amor que sentia por ele. Não, isso era impossível. Mas uma forte afeição, construída ao longo dos anos, uma resposta ao que o loiro sentia por ela. Talvez pudesse sentir felicidade ao lado dele.

Depois de relutar, porém sem conseguir tirar aquelas ideias da cabeça, Sakura viu que seus pés a levavam ao lugar onde Naruto costumava treinar no seu tempo livre. Felizmente, estava lá. Infelizmente, não estava sozinho. Um alto garoto de cabelos negros lutava com ele... E uma garota de cabelos compridos, tão sua conhecida, estava sentada a uma distância segura, observando e sorrindo.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited (Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada)**  
><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it (Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não pude evitar)<strong>  
><strong>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded (Esperava você visse meu rosto e lembrasse)<strong>  
><strong>That for me, it isn't over (Que para mim, não acabou)<strong>

– Eu estou acabando com o teme, Hinata-chan! - e a maneira como ele disse o nome da esposa foi suficiente para Sakura. O que ela estivera pensando? Não tinha mais lugar para ela ali, nenhum lugar que não o de amiga. Naruto tinha seguido com sua vida, estava feliz agora, com alguém que sempre o amava. E merecia isso. Talvez, um dia, ela também encontrasse alguém que a amasse, como Naruto havia feito.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you (Não umporta, eu vou encontrar alguém como você)**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too ( Eu desejo o melhor para você também)<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said (Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro que você disse)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love (Às vezes o amor dura)<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead (Mas as vezes,, em vez disso, ele machuca)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love (Às vezes o amor dura)<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah (Mas as vezes,, em vez disso, ele fere)<strong>

Tão abruptamente quanto chegou, a kunoichi deu meia volta. Andando pelas ruas da vila ela pensava na ironia daquilo

Naruto amava Sakura que amava Sasuke que não amava ninguém... Essa havia sido a situação do time 7, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

Não mais.

Seus olhos se ergueram para o estabelecimento em frente: Ichikaru´s. Fazia quanto tempo que estavam sentados ali, permitindo-se um pouco de diversão, esquecidos ainda que por pouco tempo da falta de Sasuke. Ou há quanto tempo estiveram ali com Sasuke e Kakashi, ou haviam ido a uma missão juntos... Dias em que ainda havia alguma inocência, aquilo fora o auge de uma juventude, sua glória e ela nem percebera.

Antes do sangue.

Antes das mortes, antes de matar.

Antes de afundar seu coração em caminhos infrutíferos.

– Sakura-chan! - a voz alta gritou. Sakura se virou, já sabendo que Naruto vinha em sua direção.

**You'd know how the time flies (Você sabe como o tempo voa)**  
><strong>Only yesterday was the time of our lives (Apenas ontem foi o melhor momento das nossas vidas)<strong>  
><strong>We were born and raised in a summery haze (Nós nascemos e nos criamos numa neblina de verão)<strong>  
><strong>Bound by the surprise of our glory days (Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória)<strong>

– Hei, Naruto. - ela sorriu, apesar de tudo.

– Sakura... - disse o loiro - por que você não ficou? Nós estávamos terminando...- Olhos verdes encararam os azuis, dizendo tudo que palavras não podiam. No entanto, não era suficiente.

– Eu sinto muito Naruto. Eu só quero que tudo dê certo para você..

– Eu que sinto muito, Sakura - disse Naruto, sério e arrependido - Eu percebi, depois da Hinata-chan, que o que eu sentia por você não era... não era o que eu pensava. Eu me enganei, e sinto muito por não saber e te fazer acreditar... - mas sua amiga o parou com um erguer de mãos.

– Está tudo bem, Naruto. - sua voz era suave, mas tão sincera - Tudo era tão complicado... Não houve erros, não se pede desculpa por ter sentimentos. Eu sempre serei sua amiga. - e dizendo isso, deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro. Porque estava tão cansada do outro tipo de amor, aquele que não havia feito bem a eles, aquele que doía.

Virou as costas e ia indo embora, quando lembrou de algo.

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares ( Nada se compara, sem preocupações ou cuidados)**  
><strong>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made (Arrependimentos e erros são produzidos pela memória)<strong>  
><strong>Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste (Quem poderia adivinhar o gosto amargo doce que isso teria)<strong>

–Naruto? - o loiro estava no mesmo lugar, parado.

– Sim?

– Por que você não falou comigo antes? Quando eu estava lutando?

Naruto corou.

– Ah, eu estava muito concentrado na luta, e não senti você vindo. Foi o Sasuke teme que percebeu e me disse depois.

Sakura assentiu, um pouco surpresa, antes de ir embora. Naruto a observou partir, com o coração leve. A kunoichi não lembrava, não sabia que quase morrera durante a última batalha. Fora Sasuke que a resgatara, protegendo-o do último golpe que um ninja direcionava a ela, inconsciente, e que a levara para a tenda médica . Sakura não sabia ainda, mas alguém a amava, muito.

E considerando como o teme era lento para essas coisas, talvez nem ele soubesse! Ia sobrar para ele ajudar aqueles dois... Mas depois. Agora estava com fome e comeria um delicioso ramen.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you (Não umporta, eu vou encontrar alguém como você)**  
><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, too ( Eu desejo o melhor para você também)<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said (Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro que você disse)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love (Às vezes o amor dura)<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead (Mas as vezes,, em vez disso, ele machuca)<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love (Às vezes o amor dura)<strong>  
><strong>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah (Mas as vezes,, em vez disso, ele fere)<strong>


End file.
